Highlander Yugioh5DS Xover
by DragonMistressOfRedemption888
Summary: My first Xover. Take the journey with me as I attempt to use under exercised creative muscles. There will be a lot of shippings and adventures once I get a foothold on this thing! Latest Chapter: The duel between Alexandra and Yusei is underway.
1. Theme song Mashup

Here we are, born to be kings

We're the princes of the universe

Here we belong, fighting to survive

In a world with the darkest power

Going fast makes me feel alive

My heart beats in hyper drive

Do you think you can win, only if I lose

Let's let destiny choose

I can hear you breathing

I can see you coming

I can feel the wind it's blowing me around

And here we are, we're the princes of the universe

Here we belong, fighting for survival

We've come to be the rulers of your world

Take a shot I'm here going side by side

It's a blur, and as I go by

I can hear you breathing

I can see you coming

I can feel the wind it's blowing me around

I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings

I have no rival, no man can be my equal

Take me to the future of your world

See the sun arising

Fire in the sky

Greatness thrusts itself into our lives!


	2. Yusei Immortality

The immortal signer, Aki Izayoi, curses under her breath. It was really bad timing for the duel runner crash that turned her once-mortal Fiance, Yusei Futto, immortal.

She knows that she will have to find a teacher for him, perhaps one of the MacLeods will do it.

_Oh,_ she thinks, _perhaps Alexandra will do it._ Alexandra, an immortal and devout protestant evangelist, is not only a good teacher, but if she prays a blessing over someone, it is powerful.

* * *

Alexandra Night wakes up with Connor MacLeod next to her. _God,_ she thinks, _if you don't kill me, Cassandra will._ Even though she knows that God will forgive her and Cassandra isn't one to let the little green monster control her.

When Connor awakens, Alex says,"I'm sorry if I just brought the wrath of a witch, as well as the wrath of God, down on you. This wasn't exactly planned."

Connor chuckles,"You know as well as I that Cassandra never gets jealous, though I wish she would sometimes. As for God, he will forgive both of us. Jesus died on the cross for us."

"Then get out of my room. I make it a point not to make the same mistake twice, so don't tempt me," she says.

"As you wish, I understand," Connor says solemnly.

"Thank you," Alex replies with gratitude.

Just then, her phone rings with the "Hyper Drive" ringtone.

_Aki,_ she thinks, _this must be about Yusei. We have another immortal signer. Looks like the Crimson Dragon is bound and determined to alter the fate of the game._

_She's got it, _the Crimson Dragon thinks, _about time. If I am to give immortality to all of those who bear my mark, I have to rely on one with the gifts of the Spirit and of immortality. It's time that I call the Stardust duelist to the teaching of Alexandra Night._

* * *

_Ok, I'm trusting you Aki,_ Yusei thinks as he enters Conner's antique shop, where Alexandra is waiting for him.

"Yusei," she greets him with a smile.

Hesitantly, he smiles back.

"It is time that you learn the rules of the game," she says. "for you have become immortal. You will never age again. You will never have children. You could live forever, if you keep your head attached to your shoulders.

"A long time ago, a few immortals became addicted to the power of taking another's quickening. They became convinced that whoever is the last among us will have the power to rule the world. They created the game. The main rule is, there can be only one. Eventually, it was either play the game, or be killed.

"The rules are simple. One on one combat with swords. No one can interfere. Immortals cannot fight when there are mortal witnesses. We cannot fight on holy ground. While evil immortals may break the rules, not even the most evil among us would fight on holy ground."

Yusei reminds her of older immortals when he takes it all in with a nod.

"So, you're going to teach me how to fight?" he asks.

She nods,"Not only with swords, but with hand to hand combat as well. Connor MacLeod, Duncan MacLeod, Cassandra, and Amanda will also be teaching you.

"First, you are going to have to show us what you've got. Aki is at the MacLeod Duel Arena. She will get to watch you duel all of us. So get your duel runner ready and, how do you say it, it's time to rev it up?"

Yusei nods with a grin. He is glad that being part of the game won't take away from his game.

* * *

_**Author's**_** Note:**

Alexandra (me): It's time to rev it up, I get to duel Yusei first! Turbo duel style!

Yusei: It's time to rev it up. Good luck, but be ready. I am immortal now. I won't have to be as careful with my feel.

Alexandra: Me neither, and I've been immortal since before GX, so get your game on!

Atemu: Have you been immortal since before the sands of egypt.

Alexandra: duh, my given name is Eve.

Yusei: As in, the wife of Adam?

Alexandra: Yep

Methos: Holy smoke, you're older than me!

Alexandra: Does that surprise you, oh ancient one? *gives Methos sexy grin*

Methos: A little.

Alexandra: Then you can tell me all about it in "private" *gives him "the look"*

Methos:You're on!

Atemu & Yusei: Gross!

Alexandra & Methos: Read and Review!

Cassandra: You little bitch!

Alexandra: *Runs* Help me!


	3. It's Time To Rev it Up

**Author's Note:  
**Alexandra: I get to duel Yusei today!

Yusei: You got that right, it's time to rev it up!

Methos: If you are half as good at dueling as you are in bed, you have this in the bag.

Yusei and Atemu: Ew! Cut it out Methos!

Alexandra and Methos: Enjoy!

Cassandra: Get over here you worthless bitch

Alexandra: I'm out of here (help me)!

Explaination of duel format: regular lettering in quotation represents turn player's words. Bold italics represent the other player's words. Regular italics represent card descriptions.

* * *

MacLeod Duel Arena

Yusei revs the engine of his duel runner with excitement. It will be the first duel he plays as an immortal.

He looks over and sees Alexandra on her runner, ready to go. The duel is sure to be a spectacle.

Aki is at the announcer's stand. Since the usual announcer is sick, Aki is the fill in.

Aki taps on the microphone to get the attention of the two duelists.

"Duelists, ride to the starting line," she says.

They did.

"Ready, Set, duel!

They both take off. Yusei rounds the corner first, which gives him the first turn.

* * *

**Yusei: 4000 lp/1 speed counter**

**Alex: 4000 lp/ 0 speed counters**

Yusei draws his card. His hand is: Speed Warrior(900,400), Junk Synchron(1300,500), Scrap Iron Scarecrow, One for One, Synchro Boost, and another Speed Warrior(900,400).

"I activate One for One. With this, I can send one Speed Warrior from my hand to the graveyard to summon my other one."

_One for one is a spell card with this effect: Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

The hologram of Speed Warrior appears on the field.

"I then summon Junk Synchron in attack mode."

_Junk Synchron is a level three Dark attribute effect monster with 1300 attack points and 500 defence points. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. Its effect(s) is negated._

The hologram of Junk Synchron appears next to Speed Warrior.

"I then activate Junk Synchron's ability to bring my other Speed Warrior back from the graveyard and special summon it."

The other Speed Warrior hologram apears on the field on the other side of Junk Synchron.

"I then activate Synchro Boost. This raises my Junk Synchron's ATK by 500 and its level by 1. Now my Junk Synchron is a level four.

_Synchro boost is an equip spell card with this effect: The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, and its Level is increased by 1._

"Now, my level two Speed Warrior and my other level two Speed Warrior get a tuning from my level four Junk Synchron."

The two Speed Warrior's split into four stars. Junk Synchron Splits into four rings. The Stars line up vertically with the vertically stacked floating rings surrounding them.

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon(2500,2000)!"

_Stardust Dragon is a level eight Wind attribute Dragon type Synchro Effect monster with 2500 attack points and 2000 defence points. When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

The hologram of Stardust Dragon appears on the field.

"Now, I place one card face down and end my turn!"

* * *

**Alex:4000 lp/1 speed counter**

**Yusei:4000 lp/1 speed counter**

Alexandra draws her card. Her hand: Elemental Hero Burstinatrix(1200,800), Elemental Hero Avian(1000,1000), Polymerization, Miracle Fusion, Skyscraper, Elemental Hero Sparkman(1600,1400).

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avianand Elemental Hero Burstinatrix together in order to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100,1200)!"

_Polymerization is a spell card with this effect: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

_Elemental Hero Flame Wingman is a level six Wind attribute Warrior type fusion effect monster with 2100 attack points and 1200 defence points. Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

A winged creature, whose body color is half red and half green (seperated vertically), apears on the field.

(Listen, I know that, in the canon, non-speed spells cannot be played during a Turbo/Riding Duel due to the effect of Speed World Two; however, I want to use an Elemental Hero deck (which relies heavily on fusions), and frankly- there is not enough fusion support in the speed spell series. So I'm ignoring the supposed limit. My fic - my rules! I am, however, not being unfair, as it would have not been allowed for Yusei to use Synchro Boost to level up his Junk Synchron either.)

"Then I activate Miracle Fusion! By removing the Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in my graveyard from play, I can fusion summon Elemental Hero Pheonix Enforcer(2100,1200)!"

_Miracle fusion is a spell card with this effect: Banish, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on an "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

_Elemental Hero Pheonix Enforcer is a level 6 Fire attribute Warrior type fusion effect monster with 2100 attack points and 1200 defence points. Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle._

The other Wind/Fire Elemental Hero fusion apeared on the field beside her comrade.

"Now, I activate the field spell: Skyscraper. It's effect raises my monsters' attack points by 1000 if that monster's original attack points are lower than the original attack points of the monster it is attack."

_Skyscraper is a field spell card with this effect: When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only._

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack Stardust Dragon!"

**_"Not so fast, I activate the trap, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, to negate your attack! Instead of going to my graveyard, my scarecrow trap returns to face down position, so I can use it again!"_**

_Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is a trap card with this effect: When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that target's attack, then Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

"I guess I'll end my turn."

* * *

**Yusei:4000 lp/2 speed counters**

**Alex:4000 lp/1 speed counter**

Yusei draws his card, it is a Negate Attack. 'How Convenient, more stalling power against a deck that relies on speed' he thinks.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

* * *

**Alex:4000 lp/2 speed counters**

**Yusei:4000 lp/2 speed counters**

Alex draws a card. It is another Polymerization. Her hand now has Polymerization and Elemental Hero Sparkman.

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with Elemental Hero Sparkman to fusion summon Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman(2500,2100)!

_Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman is a level eight Light attribute Fusion Effect monster with 2500 attack points and 2100 defence points. Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn."

* * *

Alexandra: This is getting interesting. No one is clearly ahead. I am more developed in offence, but that is gonna do me no good if I can't get through your defence. Eh, Yusei?

Yusei: True, but all you've gotta do is pull a Harpie's Feather Duster coupled with Divine Wrath, or something, and I'll be wide open.

Alexandra: True, and your stall cards won't do nothing against Thunder Giant's effect.

Yusei: You forget about Stardust Dragon's effect. You'd still need Divine Wrath. Besides, you don't know when my Divine Wrath will be facedown. It could go either way.

Methos, Duncan, and Connor: Go Alexandra!

Atemu, Aki, and Cassandra: Go Yusei!


End file.
